Hunting Down My Heart
by xXEternallyXoeXx
Summary: It's hard, constantly coming to new schools, learning new languages, adapting to different cultures...but somehow, Jaclyn Noth finds a way to deal with it. While balancing school work and Level E hunting, Jaclyn begins to feel weird feelings...


Jaclyn sighed as she straightened the last strand of her hair. She knew that her straight, shiny hair was better looking than her wavy, dull hair.

And vampires favored pretty things over dull things.

So she slathered on some make-up as well. She didn't mind this, though. It covered up her discolored face and her many blemishes, as well as brought out the color of her eyes.

She rubbed at the back of her neck, groaning as she thought of how hard Japanese beds were. She had tossed and turned all night, not nearly getting as much sleep as she had wished.

At least she didn't have to share the room with anyone. Her dorm had been the only one empty - of both persons, apparently.

Jaclyn ignored her growling stomach and dug through her toiletry purse, looking for her "_Vampur Parfum."_

She giggled at herself as she said it in her mind.

It was a perfume/body-spray specially designed for Vampire noses. Humans would just check it off as a fruity scent, while vampires would pick it up as blood, although it didn't activate their thirst.

...not right away, at least.

Jaclyn spritzed it around her neck, on her wrists, and on her new school uniform. It was a big bottle, but if she had need for more, all she had to do was write a letter to her headmaster in America, requesting more.

As a last _yahoo_, she applied her fruity lip-gloss, grinning at the clear shine and the mango flavor she tasted. She felt pretty, and that maybe she would blend in well...except for the fact that she was taller than almost everyone else. =_=' She was about as tall as some of the guys!!!

She towered over the girls, them being around 150 centimeters (she had to get used to not using the metric system here in Japan!), and her being around 170 centimeters. And how skinny they were! Unfair!

Jaclyn was broad and thick, while they were slender and long. Their faces were small and pointy, while her's was wide and flat. ...she knew not to be jealous, though - she wouldn't be here for much longer.

Sighing again, she grabbed the rest of her bag and began heading towards the door. It was now about 6, and class started at 8...

Jaclyn knew that the other girls must now be getting up and heading...

_Kchack! _Speak of the devil...

She slowed down as the door opened, and put a nervous smile on her face. She had to act small and polite - even if she wasn't. Japanese culture was _much_ different than American culture.

"Uh..._good morning,_" she squeeked. She felt so dumb and fake.

"Good morning," the two girls smiled back.

Jaclyn smiled politely and bobbed her way around them, walking back to her room to gather her books.  
"_Who's that?"_

_"The new girl, I think..."_

She heard them talking as she walked slowly and daintily down the hall.

_"Oh! Isn't she from America? She's tall..."_

_"Shh! She'll hear you!"_

_"B-But..."_

Jaclyn rolled her eyes. Great. She was probably gonna be referred to as the "Big American Giant" now.

But she grinned at that. What a frightening name...

---

Jaclyn sat in the peach tree, watching nature come to life. Birds chirped, and the sun began to rise above her.

She breathed in the sweet smell of the peach blossoms, their tangy scent. She couldn't get over how peaceful Japan felt, how quiet Cross Academy was compared to the last school she had been in.

She rubbed at the bark, feeling it's rough texture underneath her fingers. It gave her chills to be so relaxed so early in the morning. She almost felt like drifting off...

"Hey! You up there! Class is starting! Get moving!"

....dammit.

Jaclyn groaned quietly, wrapping her bag over her shoulders. She laced her arms around the branch and swung herself down. She hadn't been all that high up - she was just hiding underneath the leaves.

The girl that had called to her blinked and took a step back.

Ah great, Ms. Disciplinary Committee.

"...Y-Yuki!" Jaclyn gasped.

"O-Oh! Ms. No-- I mean, Jaclyn!....uh, class is starting. Do you want me to show you where it is?"

Jaclyn grumbled inwardly. She didn't want to be around this peppy, skinny little airhead any more than what was necessary.

...but she had no idea where her first class was.

_I hope I make you late, _Jaclyn giggled to herself.  
"U-Uh, yes, please," she bowed curtiously.

Yuki blushed. "O-Oh! Please, no need for formality!!!"

"Yuki."

A harsh voice brought them both out of their awkward situation.

A tall, albino looking kid loomed behind Yuki.

"...class is about to start...and the Night class is still doddling about. We should go."

"Zero...uhm, b-but--"

"It's okay, I can find it!" Jaclyn smiled nervously. _Like hell I can..._ She kept her gaze on Yuki, wanting to make this albino kid feel as if he wasn't supposed to be here.

"Oh, w-well..."

"Yuki..." Zero looked aggrivated. "...whatever, I'm leaving."

"Z-Zero! Wait!!!" Yuki looked like she was about to dash off to join her brooding boyfriend, but she noticed Jaclyn was still standing there. "O-Oh! What's your first class?"

"...Advanced Trig."

Yuki's eyes went wide for a second. "...Wow, I think it's room 216...The first room you see when you go in is room 200. Just go down the hall and take your first right! I'll see you later!"

Yuki ran off to what seemed to be a huge crowd of blushing girls, sprinkled with a few "hard" boys.

Jaclyn shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. She couldn't help it - she was raised American, and the first thing she noticed was a guy's pants.

Laughing to herself, Jaclyn knew that she didn't want to be late on her first day. Of course it was expected, but she wanted to go against the normal for once.

So she quickened her step, and found the hallways surprisingly empty as she took out her schedule. She stared at the numbers, relieved that Yuki had been right about the room number, and didn't need to adjust the directions to get to where she wanted.

She saw that phy. ed. was her 2nd class - great, get to be hot and sweaty for the rest of the day - then there was science, and then language.

She sighed. She had packed gym clothes into her bag, but had no idea where the lockers were. She was nervous and didn't want to embarrass herself by walking around, looking stupid.

So she hoped that she would run into Yuki on her way to her classes.

Jaclyn stopped in front of the door, sucking in a nervous breathe. This was the moment she hated the most. She hated always coming to the new schools, and moving to different places, but this was one of the worst moments of them all.

She had to walk into a room, and present herself to everyone, be polite, and pretend.

She thought of how stupid she looked, just standing in front of a class door, holding the doorknob.

_Might as well get it over with if I'm just standing here_. Letting out the shaky breath she had captured, she opened the door swiftly and walked in, keeping a steady a pace. She walked straight to the teacher's desk, and presented her paper to him.

The room was completely empty.

"U-Uhm..." Jaclyn cleared her throat to get her teacher's attention.

"Oh! I'm sorry, dear." The teacher lay down her glasses on the table, and smiled sweetly - the wrinkles forming around her face - at her new student. "I was expecting everyone to be gawking at the Night class...and you are?"

"U-Uh, I'm Jaclyn, from...America." Jaclyn coughed.

"Ah, I see...you're much taller than any of the other girls..."

Jaclyn stifled a growl. Instead, she giggled half-heartedly.

"...are you sure you want to take this class?" the professer questioned.

Jaclyn blinked. "...pardon?"

"Ms. Noth, you're a couple years younger than most of my students...and this is an _advanced_ class, dear."

"...I'm aware, ma'am. But...I wouldn't be taking this class unless I knew I could handle it..." Jaclyn stated quietly. She forced herself not to use a commanding tone, like she would have in America.

"Yes, well....make sure to ask if you have any questions." the prof. offered.

"Thank you, ma'am." Jaclyn bowed slightly, using her Japanese etiquette.

Jaclyn looked out the window slightly, noticing that the crowd had grown larger than when she had last looked. "What's going on out there?"

"You don't know?"

"...no," Jaclyn shook her head.

"Oh, that's right - you're new."

Jaclyn twitched.

"They're gathered around the Night class...they got out of class a little while ago, but a few of them are hanging around, soaking up as much attention as possible," the teacher answered, stacking her papers.

"...what's so special about them?"

"...they're elite aristocrats, and, according to all the giggling that happens every morning, they are quite beautiful."

Jaclyn nodded. She new exactly what they were now.

Vampires.

...but they weren't Level E's - apparently, so she wouldn't have to go after any of them.  
Poo.

"Ma'am, where's my seat?"

"Hmm? Oh, I have you seated in the back. Can you see?"

"Y-Yes ma'am."

"You might as well call me Mrs. Shuziwa."

"U-Uh, yes Mrs....Shuziwa."

"2nd row from the left, way back."

"Thanks." Jaclyn set her bag down in her seat, and wiggled onto the bench. She was used to individual desks and chairs, but...again, Japan is different.

She heaved a heavy sigh and stared at the clock...

10 minutes ticked by, and only a few people stumbled in, giggly and hysterical.

This was gonna be a _long_ day, Jaclyn realized.

She lay her head on the desk and shut her eyes, trying to get a few moments' peace.

It would be another 10 minutes before class would actually begin.

---

Jaclyn rubbed her neck out of frustration, as the last class of the day was about to begin. She was looking for room 168, and she would have to hurry.

She rammed into someone as she quickly walked down the hall.

"O-Oh! Sorry..."

The girl she had rammed was thrown on her butt, but Jaclyn still stood. She had tensed her legs, sensing that someone had been in front of her - it was too late to stop.

She noticed that it had been Yuki.

"Hey - Oh, Jaclyn! Are you okay?" Yuki rubbed her butt and stood up.

"Y-yeah....are _you_ okay? I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going..." Ugh, this cow again.

"Mmm, no, I wasn't looking where I was going either. It's okay. ^_^;" Yuki smiled, flushed. "What's your next class - do you need any help?"

"U-Uhm, I have...Language Arts...."  
"Really? Me too! I'll take you there!"

...great.

Yuki grabbed Jaclyn's hand and led her around the corner - the _opposite_ way that Jaclyn had originally been headed.

"Thanks..." Jaclyn muttered gratefully

The two burst through the door of the room, and Yuki walked her follower straight to the teacher's desk.  
"Sir, this is a new student. Her name is Jaclyn."

**Woops, switched to first-person here. xD Gonna stick with it.**

...I wish she would let go of my hand already.

"Ah, I see. Ms...Noth, you can sit next to Yuki for now. Now please take a seat because class is about to start."

"C'mon."

Dammit.

Next to this hyperactive little shit.

Fun.

But I might as well suck it up, she's probably gonna be my only "friend" at this school as long as I attend it.

In a huff, I sat next to the brunette, and opened my text book.

"So how was your first day?"

...I sighed. Like any other day, I suppose. _If_ you were someone who constantly changed schools to hunt vampires.

"....flustering..."

"It'll get better, don't worry!" She smiled sweetly at me.

I almost gagged.

"...uhm, okay." I smiled slightly.

---

The end of class came too suddenly, it seemed. Before I knew it, Yuki ran off ahead of me, telling me that she'd see me later - again.

I groaned, seeing that I was the last one to leave. First one here, last to go.

What a _great_ student I will be.

Haha, I had to laugh at myself for that.

Thank God I'll only be here for a short period of time.

...if the Night class really _was_ this big of a deal, then...I'd have to go see them.

So, I grabbed my bag and quickly walked out the door - the halls were empty again.

Must be a _really_ big deal.

It wasn't long before I was met with a crowd of fangirls and guys, squeeling and calling out names.

I pushed my way out to the other side, and looked over their heads (which wasn't hard to do). There was Yuki and that albino kid, at the head of the mob, pushing everybody back.

They looked like they were have a hard time doing it, and Yuki was getting pummeled by fangirls.

"Go back to your dorms, please!! Class is over!!" she cried out. I shoved around until I was about even with her, and stood beside her, facing the mob.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"Hey!! Get back!" I felt a hard hand on my shoulder, and looked up - but not much - to see the albino kid glaring at me, using his other hand to push others back.

I glared back up at him. "Why?"

"Zero - it's okay, she's the new girl - AH!"

I pulled myself from his grip and helped Yuki back up, shoving other girls off of her.

_"Hey! That's the new girl!"_

_"Why does she get to be so close?!"_

_"That's not fair!!"_

I stared dumbfounded at the girls in front of me. "...wha?"

"Go back to your dorms!" Yuki blew a whistle.

I covered my ears.

"That means you, too." The albino gave me a hard shove.

I didn't like him.

I planted my feet solidly on the ground and glared at him again. "...why?" I asked again.

I felt the electricity between us as he stared back down at me. "Because you're causing trouble."

"Am not - I just helped Yuki!" I snarled with my American flare.

I swear I just saw lightning.

I felt my hands ball into fists.

"She can handle herself!"

"Apparently not!" I countered, not realizing at first that I had insulted Yuki as well.

Score.

"...what's so special about these Night kids, anyways?"

I heard the mob gasp.  
_"Did she just call them _kids_?"_

_"Woah, she's standing up to Kiryu!!!"_

_"You mean she doesn't know?"_

_"I guess not!!!"_

_"Yahoo! You go, girl!!"_

I heard a mixture of whines and encouragment from the glompies behind me.

...Ugh, I _so_ didn't want this kind of attention on my first day.

I'm hoping they'll just forget about it by tonight.

"Jaclyn, can you _please_ just go back to your dorm room? You _are_ kinda causing some trouble..." Yuki pleaded roughly as she shoved more girls back.

"...o-oh...uhm, fine..." I blinked. I pulled myself back into control and picked my nervous, embarrassed nature back up.

_God_ I must look bipolar!!!

I whipped around and sneered at the albino one last time before I left. He just glared back at me.

I smiled at Yuki one last time and turned back around to push my way back to my dorm room.

I hoped no one would follow me, or talk to me afterwards...

---

I tugged on my short-shorts and my tank-top, shrugging off the feeling of the uniform. It's wrinkles had made me feel all tight and fat, and it felt good to have something between my legs again (not in a dirty way).

I let out a breath and tugged my sporadic hair into a ponytail, my bangs flopping in my face. A bobby-pinned a few strands back, and cracked my knuckles.

I sat on my bed, and leaned against the wall, pulling my cellphone out from my bra and flipping it open.

Yes, I know. Disgusting place to hide a phone, right? Well, the shirt didn't really have any hidden pockets, and skirts didn't really have the right shape to hide an electronice device.

So it was either that, or my underwear.

I scrolled through my contacts, looking for my headmaster. I'm sure he'd love to hear about all of these _aristocrats_.

Phonecalls would be too risky, I thought, and a text message would be short and sweet.

My fingers flew over the buttons.

_Hi, Dad._

I smiled.

We had these secret ways of talking to each other so no one would suspect anything different. C:

...plus, I'm betting most of them can't read English. xD

_It was my first day of school today, and I was scared. There are these aristocrats_ (how fitting that this was actually our codeword for vampires higher than Level E) _that everyone adores. They seem pretty nice, but I can't be sure...I'll try and talk to them tomorrow._

Send.

I waited for a reply - which wouldn't be anytime soon because I expected him to be busy - but there wasn't anything better to do.

Seconds ticked by as I sat there.

What was wrong with that albino kid? Geez...didn't Yuki say his name was Zero? I heard "Kiryu" back there...maybe that was his last name...

Zero Kiryu.

Sexy name for a sexy boy, I guess.

But just because his looks were appealing to the eye didn't mean that I had to like him.

He seemed like a pretty hardcore asshole. xD Hah, that made me giggle.

My phone vibrated.

Ereuka! He replied. :]

_Hi, Jacy._

I smiled and snarled at the same time. It was a nickname he had given me a while after I came to the academy. It made me sick to the stomach, but it was nice hearing it at the same time.

It's what my family had called me.

...before they were murdered by Level Es.

_I'm sure you're doing just fine. I'm sorry to send you to a school so far away, but I think it will be best for you to learn how to deal with foreign cultures_ (meaning there was work here to be done)_. It's nice that you want to go and talk with aristocrats, but remember to keep your manners and stay within cultural boundaries _(meaning be on your guard at all times and don't blow anybody's secret - whether it's your's or the vampires').

_I have work to do, Jacy, so I'll talk to you later. Love you._

I shrugged. He never meant that, but it was what he said to keep the cover.

It would be nice to hear it from someone who really meant it. I haven't heard it used in a sincere way in years.

I suddenly felt cold, inwardly, and I curled up on my side. I didn't cry, though. I had been taught not to cry anymore.

But I felt a huge, empty hole inside of me. All my life was for was to hunt Level Es, collect the bounty, and then pay my headmaster.

I guess it was worth it, though. At least I was making _someone_ happy, and I saved a few lives in the process.

...even if I didn't get any thanks or recognition for it.

...but I guess that's how super hero's feel.

"That's it..." I said quietly to myself, breaking the silence heavily draped over the room. "...I can be a super hero."

This wasn't a topic I just thought of. I've actually done this on many occasions.

It made me happy to wonder what my powers were, what my alias was...

It made me _so_ happy, in fact, that I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

---

I woke to a knock at my door. At first I checked it off as my imagination, and closed my eyes again, not even daring to look at my clock.

But when I heard someone ask quietly behind the door for permission, I dragged myself off of my lazy ass to open it.

"Jaclyn...are you awake?"

I opened it.

Yuki.

...great.

"...Yuki? Hi..." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

Oh - whoops, I'm still wearing make-up.

"Hi, Jaclyn!"

She hadn't changed out of her uniform yet. Was I missing something?!

"I'm sorry for the way Zero treated you back there! I yelled at him after that!" she grinned at me.

I laughed and smiled, too.

...she was okay, I guess.

"...did I do something wrong?" I asked, scrunching my face into a worried expression. "Because I don't think...t-that I was supposed to be there..."

"...oh, no - it's not bad!!"

"....oh!" I remembered how rude I was being. "Do you wanna come in?"

"...s-sure!"

I opened my door invitingly and led her into my room.

Boy, doesn't that sound dirty?

I sat on my own bed, and she sat on the one across from me.

"...so what's going on?"

"Well, those are the _elite_ students, the Night class..." Yuki began.

I nodded. "Right, yeah, I know..."

"...so....all the girls think they're really beautiful, and...they tend to...I don't know, _obsess_, over them...so, my friend Zero and I are on the disciplinary committee..." she sighed.

"Oh..." That would explain the band on her left arm.

"So we have to keep the girls away from the Night class to keep either of them from getting...hurt..."

...wonder why. Is the Night class harmful?

"So...I have to keep the other girls back, and....it would help if....you set a proper example and stayed back, as well...." Yuki smiled, not trying to be mean.

"...." I was about to ask her if I could join the committee, when I realized that I couldn't be making long-term commitments. I was only here for as long as my headmaster told me to be. "Oh...." I repeated.

"...I understand," I stated. "I won't do it again! ^_^" I smiled - big and pretty like, so she would believe me. "'Sides, I haven't even _seen_ the Night class."

Yuki seemed to straighten up. Then she got up and headed towards the door. "O-Okay. Well...I'll see you tomorrow morning! If you have any questions, just ask, okay? Oh, and dinner will be soon!"

"Oh...okay! I think I might just stay in my room for a little bit...." I sighed, brushing a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Bye, Yuki!"

"Eh...bye!"

Glad that that high pitched buzzing was out of my room now, I rolled back over on my bed, resting my head on my pillow. I didn't really feel like getting up to eat tonight - besides, I can't eat well with chopsticks!!! I think the most I would do would be to wash up and get some sleep.

That's the most I would be doing for tonight and tomorrow. Headmaster always had a rule that you should lie dormant for at least 3 days before heading out to hunt.

It didn't seem like any of the vampires - aristocrats, my bad - were rabid, yet...I hadn't heard any murderous screaming coming from the crowd - just squeels and moans.

So I guess that meant I would have to go out into town, or maybe do a little surveillance.

Ugh, that's my least favorite thing...I'm not good under pressure, and staying hidden is one of the hardest things for me _since_ _I'm so big!!!_

Pfffft...not much I can do about it, I guess. I should get some more sleep now....or go wash up, one of the two.

...I would sleep better if I knew I was clean!

"...off to the wash room it is!" I grinned dorkily, grabbing my "toiletry purse" and walking off.

---

I lay in my bed, restless. Sure, my eyelids felt heavy, but...There's always something creepy about being in a bed that isn't your's.

I wiped my nose and rolled over under the sheets. They fell around me like the cheap, cotton fabric that they were, and they didn't provide much warmth.

I shivered and tried to curl into a ball and rub myself warm, but...there was no use trying to get over this chill.


End file.
